<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desmond ex Machina [Podfic] by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981026">Desmond ex Machina [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics'>tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Graphic Description, Murder Mystery, Pazzi Conspiracy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the library of Altaïr, Ezio isn't as ready to let go of his destiny as he thought.</em>
</p><p>  <em>In the Grand Temple, Desmond isn't ready to face his.</em></p><p> <br/>Podfic of the fic by esama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze &amp; Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desmond ex Machina [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491479">Desmond ex Machina</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama">esama</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some pronunciations are harder than others. My apologies to the languages involved about all the ones I get wrong! I don't know if it's better or worse when I realise while editing that I've got them consistently wrong (at least it's consistent?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Download and Streaming</h2><p>Right click and 'save link as' to download.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th><b>Chapter</b></th>
    <th><b>Download</b></th>
    <th><b>Stream</b></th>
    <th><b>Length</b></th>
    <th><b>Size</b></th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>all mp3s zipped</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina.zip">[zip]</a>
</td>
    <td>

</td>
    <td>7:11:49</td>
    <td>236MB</td>
  </tr>

  <tr>
    <td>1</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch1.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>28:29</td>
    <td>16.1MB</td>
  </tr>
<tr>
    <td>2</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch2.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>27:29</td>
    <td>15.5MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>3</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch3.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:15</td>
    <td>13.3MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>4</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch4.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:09</td>
    <td>12.9MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>5</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch5.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>27:13</td>
    <td>15MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>6</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch6.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:55</td>
    <td>13MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>7</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch7.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:23</td>
    <td>12.8MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>8</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch8.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>21:21</td>
    <td>11.6MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>9</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch9.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:00</td>
    <td>12:5MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>10</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch10.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:16</td>
    <td>12.6MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>11</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch11.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>23:03</td>
    <td>12.6MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>12</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch12.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>25:37</td>
    <td>14.1MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>13</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch13.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>24:22</td>
    <td>13.4MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>14</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch14.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>22:15</td>
    <td>12MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>15</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch15.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>22:30</td>
    <td>12.3MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>16</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch16.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>25:24</td>
    <td>13.8MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>17</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch17.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>24:39</td>
    <td>13.5MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>18</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_ch18.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>18:30</td>
    <td>10.1MB</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>bloopers</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/desmond_ex_machina_bloopers.mp3">[mp3]</a>
</td>
    <td>
<audio></audio>
</td>
    <td>0:58</td>
    <td>0.4MB</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>